Three-dimensional solid freeform fabrication (SFF) processes for building three-dimensional (3D) objects, layer by layer, such as three-dimensional printing, are inherently slow processes. In three-dimensional printing material is selectively jetted from one or more printing heads and deposited onto a fabrication tray in consecutive layers according to a pre-determined configuration as defined by a Computer Aided Design (CAD) system connected to the printing machinery.
In some 3D printing machines, the size of printing head is smaller than the width and length of the fabrication tray. Therefore, to print a single layer, the printing head is designed to scan the tray in a number of passes until the whole tray is scanned. There is a need to optimize the scanning plan in order to minimize printing time, improve quality and reduce the cost of 3D printing.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.